Zeitzepter
[[Datei:TMNT_Renet2.jpg|thumb|360px|'Zeitzepter']]Das Zeitzepter (Time Scepter) ist ein Artefakt aus dem Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Universum. Beschreibung Das Zeitzepter ist ein Stab, welcher an einem Ende mit einem Gehäuse ausgestattet ist, die eine Sanduhr - mit den "Sacred Sands of Time" ("Heiligen Sanden der Zeit") gefüllt - enthält. In den original Mirage Comics hat der Griff des Zepters eine Länge von etwa 15 bis 30 Zentimetern, in der 2003-Zeichentrickserie hingegen ist er rund 1,50 Meter lang. Die primäre Kraft des Zepters ermöglicht es seinem Träger und die von ihm ausgewählten Zielpersonen, mit beliebiger Reichweite durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen. Das Zepter ist aber auch in der Lage, andere zeitrelevante Kräfte einzusetzen, wie etwa die Alterung oder Verjüngung eines Objekts oder Lebewesens. Die genauen Kapazitäten dieses Artefakts sind jedoch nur einigen Personen bekannt, wie Lord Simultaneous, dem derzeit rechtmäßigen Besitzer des Zepters. Anstatt des Zepters benutzt Simultaneous zurzeit aber das Digital Cosmic Quartz, eine "modernisierte" Version des Zepters. Das Zepter zeigt beizeiten auch einen eigenen Willen, mit dem es sich zeitweilig deaktivieren kann oder seine Kräfte so umpolt, dass sie seinem wahren Träger nichts anhaben können. In den Mirage Comics besitzt es auch ein freies Bewusstsein und drückt sich mit Reimen aus; in der 2003-Serie ist es allerdings meist stumm. Es ist auch wahrscheinlich, dass das Zepter in der Lage ist, gewisse Ereignisse vorher zu spüren, die eventuell einen solchen Impakt auf das Raum-Zeitgefüge haben könnten, dass eine willkürliche Manipulation seiner Kräfte zu solchen Zeitpunkten nicht akzeptabel ist. Mirage Comics und 2003 Zeichentrickserie thumb|200px|Das Zeitzepter in den Mirage ComicsIn den original Mirage Comics und der darauf basierenden Zeichentrickserie von 2003 ist das Zepter der Besitz von Lord Simultaneous, des Herrschers und obersten Behüters der Zeit. Dessen Schülerin Renet beginnt aber ihrerseits ebenfalls die Kräfte des Zepters zu benutzen - erst ohne die Erlaubnis ihres Meisters, später dann mit dessen Einwilligung -, um mit ihren Freunden, den Turtles, ein paar aufregende Abenteuer in der Zeit zu erleben. (Mirage Comics) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #8 *"The Return of Savanti Romero" (Tales of TMNT #7) *"Masks", Teil 1 und Teil 2 (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol. 1 #47) (2003 Serie) *"Time Travails" *"Return of Savanti Romero - Part 1" *"Return of Savanti Romero - Part 2" *"Reality Check", "Across the Universe", "Same As It Never Was", "The Real World" - Teile 1 und 2 *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Archie Comics In den Archie Comics hat das Zeitzepter einen kleinen Cameoauftritt als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Splinter.''TMNT Adventures Special'' #11 IDW Comics thumb|160px|Bebop und Rocksteady mit dem Zeitzepter (IDW Comics)[[Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! (chapter 1)|''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1]]In den IDW Comics taucht das Zepter - neben einigen eher nebensächlichen Auftritten''TMNT Annual 2014'' und Turtles In Time #1, #2, #3 und #4 - in Verbindung mit einem realitätsübergreifenden Zeitparadoxes auf, welches sich an die Mirage-Comicgeschichte "The Return of Savanti Romero" anschließt, und spielt in der daran angelehnten Miniserie Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! eine entscheidende Schlüsselrolle. Nachdem Bebop und Rocksteady durch einen Zufall Savanti Romero das Zepter stehlen konnten, versetzen sie sich mit dessen Hilfe unkontrolliert kreuz und quer durch Raum und Zeit und richten dabei ein heilloses Chaos in der multiversellen Ordnung an, welches die Turtles und Renet verzweifelt zu korrigieren versuchen.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #2, #3, #4 und #5 2012 Serie thumb|240px|Das Zeitzepter in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie eignet Renet sich das Zepter an, nachdem Savanti Romero versucht, es zu stehlen und seine Macht zur Unterwerfung des Universums einzusetzen. Außerdem erweist sie sich generell als wesentlich fähiger in dessen Gebrauch als in ihren Mirage- und 2003-Versionen. (2012 Serie) *"Turtles in Time" *"Tale of the Yokai" Filme *[[Datei:TMNT_Time_Scepter_2.jpg|thumb|Das Zeitzepter in Turtles III]]Im dritten Live Action-Film von 1993 kommt das Zepter zwar vor, eine Verbindung mit Lord Simultaneous oder Renet wird aber nicht erwähnt. Die Fähigkeiten des Artefakts wurden auch ein wenig umgeändert: Das Zepter befördert jeden, der es per dem Zauberspruch, der auf dessem Griff eingraviert ist, aktiviert, in die nächstliegende Zeit, in der das Zepter das letzte Mal berührt wurde (bzw. wird), und dabei dessen Berührer seinerseits in die Zeit des anderen Berührers versetzt - was einfach gesagt bedeutet, dass beide Beteiligten über Raum und Zeit hinweg die Plätze tauschen. *Im vierten computeranimierten Film hat das Zeitzepter einen kurzen Cameoauftritt in der Endsequenz. *[[Datei:12_TTT(aS)_Time_Scepter.jpg|thumb|180px|Das Zeitzepter in Turtles Take Time (and Space)]]Im Kurzfilmspecial Turtles Take Time (and Space) zur 2012 Serie wird die Hintergrundgeschichte des Zepters als ein ehemaliges Besitztum von Abe no Seimei aus der späten Heian-Zeit angegeben. Videospiele *Im Spiel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare wird, ähnlich wie in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie, das Zepter vom Ultimativen Drako gestohlen und dazu benutzt, die Turtles quer durch Raum und Zeit voneinander zu trennen. *Im Comic, welches dem Spiel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash-Up beiliegt, versucht Donatello die Kräfte des Zepters zu benutzen, um sich und seine Brüder ins Hauptquartier des Shredders im modernen Japan zu versetzen. Jedoch erleidet das Zepter eine Fehlfunktion, welche dazu führt, dass die Turtles zuerst im Amazonas-Regenwald und dann im mittelalterlichen Japan landen, bevor sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Siehe auch Mirage Comics *TMNT-Teleporter und Zeitreise *79. Dimension der Null-Zeit **Renet **Lord Simultaneous **Savanti Romero **Digital Cosmic Quartz 2003 Serie *Kriegsstab des Ultimativen Daimyo Turtles III *Whit *Walker *Lord Norinaga Einzelnachweise en:Time Scepter Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Magische Gegenstände Kategorie:Dimensionstransporter